


Cum for me again

by tsukisaltyshima



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dom Tsukishima Kei, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukisaltyshima/pseuds/tsukisaltyshima
Summary: Rough Tsukkiyama sex, that's it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	Cum for me again

**Author's Note:**

> They're in college, so aged up. I wrote that at 3 AM in the hospital, so it's probably bad.
> 
> Thanks SO MUCH to @flowers_and_thorns to have edit it (because the first version was so bad, like how did I do that many grammar errors?) it helped a LOT!

Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi against the wall, hitting his head and back as he fell into a sitting position on the floor. Yamaguchi looked up, confused, eyes glossy.

“Wait until you’re on my dick before you start to cry, yeah?” Tsukishima teasingly scolded, chuckling at the boy on the floor. The freckled boy let out a whimper, trying to go even further back to the wall than he already was when Kei walked towards him.

“Don’t try to run from me, I know you want it, right?” Tsukishima muttered, his face only a few centimetres from Yamaguchi’s. 

Tadashi only hummed, getting a sting on his cheek after a slap from the taller boy in front of him.

“You know what I want to hear from you.”

“Y-yes master.”

“Safeword?” asked Tsukishima, in a gentler tone.

“Butterfly.”

“Good. Now beg, beg for what you want so much. Beg me like a good fucking cum dump,” Tsukishima commanded, close to the smaller boy's ear. Tadashi exhaled nervously before grasping Tsukishima’s shoulder to get closer to his ear.

“Please, please just fuck me already. I want it until I shake, until my throat is dry and rough and I’m a fucking mess. Please just  _ ruin me _ ,” whispered Yamaguchi with a desperate tone, almost whining.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard and make you cum so many times thatyour throat is going to be sore from begging me to stop,” the taller boy spat. Kei took the freckled boy in his arms and shoved him onto the bed, taking a chair and turning it for himself to sit on.

“Strip,” Tsukishima commanded, a smirk on his face. Yamaguchi sat up, slowly taking off his T-shirt and looking at Kei the whole time with half-lidded eyes. He took off his pants. He slid off his belt and put it around his own neck, not making it too tight to let himself breathe. He sat on the blonde’s lap and put the end of the belt in his hand, a teasing smile on his face.

“Teasing, uh?” said Tsukishima, taking the belt tightly and yanking it towards him, making the freckled boy let out a strangled moan, as he pulled his face closer to his own

“Listen here you little slut, you’re clearly not the one who’s in charge here. Do I need to make you remember it?” 

“Maybe you do,” teased Yamaguchi, and at that Tsukishima snapped. He shoved Yamaguchi off of him and slowly pushed him down to his knees on the floor, taking the belt and yanking the freckled boy’s face only millimeters away from his crotch. He harshly took the green hair through his fingers and made his face get closer to the smaller boy.

“Get to work you whore,” Tsukishima said as he reclined in the chair, still gripping the belt in his hand. The freckled boy unzipped the blonde’s pants, leaving kisses over the fabric of his boxers and licking over them. Kei, already half-hard before, was now totally erect, his cock even slightly painful. Tadashi finally slid Tsukishima’s boxers down, just enough  to allow his dick to spring free , and then took the base in his hand, licking up his shaft and passing his tongue on his slit.

The blonde hissed through his teeth, passing a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair. The green-haired boy finally took the tip in his mouth, going down to take more of Kei’s dick in. Tsukishima took a better grip of the other boy’s hair with his free hand and forced him deeper, feeling his throat tighten around him and seeing tears forming at the corner of Yamaguchi’s eyes. He smirked at that, letting Yamaguchi go back up before once again making him go down on his cock but harder and deeper, Tadashi choking, making a lewd and wet sound from the saliva and precum filling his mouth and throat.

At this, Tsukishima started to get rougher and faster, tightening his grip on Yamaguchi’s hair, letting go of the belt to pass a hand through his own. Tears streamed down Tadashi’s cheeks, and he decided to look up. Kei let out moans and groans, his head fell back and gripped his own hair, eyes rolled back. The freckled boy looked away, moaning at Tsukishima’s dick hitting the back of his throat again and again. Getting painfully hard himself, he tried to hump something, finishing by his hips humping Tsukishima’s leg.

The blonde took the green-haired boy’s head off his cock, getting up and making Yamaguchi follow him on the bed with the belt, let a leash. He climbed on top of Yamaguchi and kissed him, sliding his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Yamaguchi’s tongue played with his, moaning at any feather-like touches or rougher strokes. Kei broke the kiss, leaving kisses along his collarbone to his neck and sucking on the skin there, leaving pretty purple marks. He then shoved two fingers into Tadashi’s mouth.

“Suck on it, you wouldn’t want it to hurt, now would you?” teased Tsukishima, putting pressure on Yamaguchi’s tongue, and him trying his best to suck and coat them with spit. While doing that, Kei took off the green-haired boy boxers. After some time, the blonde took his fingers out of the other boy’s mouth, pressing the two digits on Tadashi’s hole, leaving on the way a string of saliva on the freckled boy's chest and belly.

“Please-” Yamaguchi mumbled before Tsukishima slid his fingers completely inside him. Yamaguchi moaned out at the roughness, pain, and pleasure melting into moans. He bucked his hips down, trying to get more of what Kei was already giving him. The blonde smirked, making his fingers go in and out in different directions to find the right spot.

“Fuck !  R-right there!” Tadashi cried.

“Oh yeah? There?” teased Tsukishima, before hitting the spot again and again and again. He was abusing Yamaguchi’s prostate, making him moan messily and scream incoherent sounds. He slid in a third digit, Tadashi’s head hitting the headboard behind him and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His moans and groans were only desperate and eager sounds now, his hips lazily bucking back on Tsukishima’s fingers.

“Shit — please, please,  _ please _ fuck me already!”

“I won’t stop until you’re sobbing and screaming,begging me to stop. You sure of your choice?” said the blonde in a low growl, close to the other boy’s ear.

“Yeah I’m — fuck, just do it already! I-I need it! Please, Kei! Please fuck me,!” Kei smiled and slung both of the green-haired boy’s legs over his shoulders before bending down to get closer to him.

“It’s going to be a long night for you, angel, but here's a little help,” Tsukishima said before going back to the position he was in and spitting the most he could on his fingers, lubricating his cock before placing it on Yamaguchi’s hole. He took hold of the freckled boy's hips and very slowly, almost painfully, entered him. A long, broken moan escaped Tadashi’s mouth, his eyes rolled back as he gripped the sheets.

“Fuck, you’re fucking tight for a slut like you,” the blonde said while he let the smaller boy adjust just a bit to his length.

“I would almost have pity for you seeing you like this, but I know what type of teasing whore you are, and I know how much time you screamed out that you were my slut, and that you wanted more, more and more.”Tsukishima pounded into Yamaguchi harder at every word he said. Tadashi whined and let out high pitched moans, the feeling way too much for all of the edging he had before. Kei let out some groans, pounding roughly into the freckled boy and making their skin slap together. He lightly took Yamaguchi’s dick in one hand, rapidly jerking him off. The green-haired boy moaned louder and louder, indicating he was very, very close.

“You want to cum?” asked Tsukishima, taking a grip at the base of Tadashi’s cock for him to not come, and pounding inside him even faster and deeper. Only “yes” and “please” escaped the freckled boy’s mouth, tears forming in his eyes.

“Scream my name,” Kei commanded, losing his smile.

“F-fuck…Hmm — Kei! Fuck, Kei! Kei please! It’s so fucking good! K-Kei!” screamed Yamaguchi, probably the loudest he could. Tsukishima smirked once again and then continued to jerk off Tadashi, hearing back the loud moans from his slightly sore throat. He changed the angle slightly of his pounding to hit his prostate, a sob escaping the freckled boy’s throat, finally cumming over his belly, Kei fucking him through his orgasm, and slowing down.

“T-that was…so…g-good…” said the green-haired boy, panting.

“What are you talking about? We just started.” Tsukishima bucked his hips to the front, making Yamaguchi scream in a very high tone.

“Wait — no please — ” Tadashi begged, before getting pounded again, extremely fast.

“I told you that you would beg me to stop, didn’t I?” said Kei, smiling at the slightly shaking boy under him. The sensation of the new pleasure and the stimulation of before made Yamaguchi scream broken moans and groans, his throat getting even sorer from it. Drool was leaking out of his mouth, struggling to close it because of all the moans spilling out of it. Strokes of pleasure were going in Tadashi’s whole body, eyes non-stop rolled back and a mix of loud pants and moans going out of his mouth.

“This hole of yours is all mine, and all of you are. I can use your body whenever I want, right? You like it, you love it, you always beg for more. It’s such a shame you’re that sensitive right? What if I do this?” Tsukishima once again pounded into the freckled boy’s sweet spot, making him scream even louder. His prostate was once again being abused, he was getting so, so close, reaching for his own dick to stroke himself.

“Oh, you want to cum that much? Just know it won’t be your last orgasm, is that clear, whore?” He fucked Yamaguchi rougher to get him to cum faster, being at his limit himself, but wanting Tadashi to get overstimulated before he himself get to. He bent over, continuing to thrust into him.

“Cum, cum for me,” Tsukishima said, getting the green-haired boy to his climax once again before cumming and making a mess all over him, hot white strings covering his body. The blonde stopped his movements for a moment, took the sticky mixture on his fingers, and put it in Tadashi’s mouth, smirking sadistically at him.

“Like how you taste, you poor slut?” The freckled boy hardly let out a hum, swallowing the mixture.

“I-is it finished…?” Yamaguchi whispered.

“Aw, no baby, we're changing position,” teased the blonde, taking the smaller boy and flipping him over. He pushed Yamaguchi’s head into the pillow and took his hips, making him curve his back. In one smooth motion, he once again entered him, Yamaguchi only being able to let out moans and sobs from the overstimulation and the new pleasure.

“P-please I just can’t anymore — I can’t cum anymore — Kei please — It’s too much — ” sobbed Tadashi, voice cracked and muffled in the pillow. Saliva was dripping down his mouth mixed with tears on his cheeks, seeping into the pillow, as he mumbled almost incoherent pleas to Tsukishima, for him to stop until he got cut off by his own screams, moans and sobs. The blonde took the belt in his right hand, yanking Yamaguchi’s head backward, choking him on the harsh movement, his air being almost totally cut off.

“Damn, look at you, you’re such a mess and it’s all your fault, you’re the one who begged for it,” Tsukishima said through his own groans, himself getting extremely close to his own limit. He let the belt fall slack, allowing Yamaguchi’s head to sink back onto the pillow with an extremely loud moan, as he took a better grip of the other boy’s hips, thrusting deeper and even rougher before stopping his movements and going out once again of the freckled boy.He sat up, lifting Yamaguchi up into his lap.

“Ride me,” commanded Kei, his hands still on the other boy’s hips. The freckled boy bounced his hips once, then went back and forth, up, down, back, front, rougher, harder. “Kei! Fuck please — Kei, har — Master, please harder!” screamed Yamaguchi, his vision starting to blur from a mix of tears and ecstasy. Tsukishima bucked his hips up at the same pace as the green-haired boy, trying his best to fuck into him deeper and harder. He was getting very close too, edging himself from the start only to see Tadashi totally wrecked.

“Fuck — Tadashi, I’m about to cum, shit — ” Tsukishima said through his teeth. He sucked on the other boy’s neck and left more hickeys, and bites all along his neck and shoulders. Both were reaching their limit, Yamaguchi giving his all to buck down his hips for Kei’s dick to hit his sweet spot over and over and the blonde moaning out low groans as he finally came inside him. At this, Tadashi came for the third time that night, becoming white and blank, the peak of his orgasm hitting even harder than the last two times.

Both panting, coming down from their highs, Tsukishima slowly lowered Yamaguchi to the bed before getting up and going to the bathroom to run a bath. He came back to the bedroom, carefully taking the freckled boy in his arms, and returned to the bathroom once again, to slowly lower Tadashi into the hot water. Yamaguchi relaxed in the hot water, totally spent

“You did so, so well for me tonight, baby. You’re wonderful, you know that?” Tsukishima said, stroking the freckled boy’s cheek. Yamaguchi only hummed, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. The blonde took some soap and made bubbles in his palms, slowly washing Tadashi’s waist, arms, shoulders, back, neck and face, going back down to massage his neck and shoulders, and down to his back. Yamaguchi exhaled slowly, relaxing at Tsukishima’s touch. Tsukishima then took water into his hands, pouring it over the freckled boy’s skin, washing away the soap. After rinsing him off Tsukishima took shampoo in his hands and massaged Yamaguchi’s head, washing behind his ears and down to his neck. He once again took water in his hands and washed away the shampoo in Yamaguchi’s hair.

“Wait a little, angel, I’m going to change the sheets and bring you clean clothes so you can sleep well, okay?”

“M’kay…” muttered the freckled boy, and Kei smiled at this. He went back to the bedroom and changed the sheets, then took a shirt, boxers briefs and shorts for Yamaguchi. He went back to Tadashi, his eyes closed, and relaxed in the hot water. He drained the bath, and helped the green-haired boy out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around him, drying him off.. He then put one of his much-too-large shirts on Yamaguchi, and helped him get into a pair of boxers. He took Yamaguchi back into his arms, returning to the bedroom, placing Tadashi on the bed and tucking him in. Tsukishima then took off his glasses and got into bed with him.

“I love you so much, sweetheart.” Tsukishima gazed at his lover, smiling at the pretty freckles he had always admired so much.

“I love you too, baby,” mumbled Tadashi, smiling softly. Kei cupped his face and placed a kiss on his lips. Yamaguchi snuggled his face into Tsukishima’s chest, the blonde putting his arms around the green-haired boy’s head and stroking his hair. Both starting to fall asleep, they closed their eyes and cuddled, basking in each other’s presence.

The night was silent, their calm and relaxed breathing the only sound they could hear. Dreams or nightmares didn’t occur this night, only comfortable darkness. Yamaguchi may have drooled a bit over Tsukishima’s shirt, but he was used to it, and always thought it was cute. But he will tease him about it tomorrow morning even there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! you can leave kudos if you liked it. If you want, you can comment, it makes me really happy! If you wanna bash me, hit me up on Instagram; @miyaatsumukun
> 
> Thank ya' for ya support,
> 
> Sakka


End file.
